narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shioisemikoto
|english voice=Kathleen Turner |japanese voice=Akio Ôtsuka |ref= |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate=November 12 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=36 |age-part2=37 |height-part1=168 cm |height-part2=168 cm |weight-part1=50 kg |weight-part2=51 kg |classification=Clan Leader, General, Daimyo, |occupations=Sargon High Council Member, Priory of Yin Leader, |nature type=Earth Release, Fire Release, Lava Release, Yin Release |Kekkei Genkai=Lava Release, |unique traits=Imbued with Asu's Chakra, Inflicted with the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel |ninja registration=349522 |academy age=7 |chunin age=10 |affiliations=Sargon, Asu Rashoujin |clan=Tokisada |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is a esteemed member of the preeminent Sargon and Asu's ambassador to other smaller organizations. She is also the president of the Priory of Yin, is an international fraternal and religious organization founded at the beginning of Sargon's development. Originally it was intended to be modeled after and associated with ancient arts but under the leadership of Sargon, P.O.Y was reorganized around the Law of Duality, as its central religious principle. This Law—expressed as “As below, as above and as above, as below”. Similar to many secret organizations, P.O.Y.(Priory of Yin) membership is based on an initiatory system with a series of degree ceremonies that use ritual drama to establish fraternal bonds and impart spiritual and philosophical teachings. She was initiated into Sargon on grounds of her becoming the clan leader as a pact made with the Sage of the Astral Plane by her ancestors centuries ago. As the current for for Sargon, Daiochan makes it her best effort in trying to initiate new sub-organizations into Sargon and spreading the organizations beliefs, ideals, goals and issues in order to push the shinobi world into the . Appearance Daiochan Tokisada is a distinguished and honored aristocrat of the Sargon High Council who desires to expand the internal and external powers through Sargon by utilizing her power as head of the Tokisada Clan. Her sophistication, exquisiteness and gloriousness have enthralled many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be at the same time perilous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural talents, her pride with her status as a Sargon High Council member and a former village leader borderlines arrogance and makes her seem smug and somewhat snobbish. Throughout the years, Daiochan has maintained physical fitness at a peak level in regards to natural conditioning. As you can see below, Daiochan is enamored with the color blue and any accentual hue of it. So therefore, the majority of Daiochan's wardrobe contains the color blue if not all of it. Of her facial features, one of her most distinguishing features is her beauty mark below her left eye. Her hair, is often raven signifying nobility within the Tokisada clan in which all female clan members have a natural hair color of autumn, cranberry shimmer. Her complexion is that of a porcelain doll adorned with a miniscule amount of tattoos. Her fragrance as stated by her opponents is the scent of euphoria and as a noblewoman, she makes sure that there is time throughout her busy schedule to stay in a pristine condition. Her wardrobe varies from time to time, in Sargon high council meetings, Daiochan typically wears flower ornaments along with a blue vest exposing her mid-section, fishnet stockings and side skirts. During her many diplomatic missions, Daiochan tends to wear more relaxed/lounge wear. > Daiochan5.png Daiochan2.png Daiochan4.png Daiochan6.png Personality Daiochan is the embodiment of patience and elegance and a noblewoman who displays her astute nature with her charms. Normally a caring and compassionate individual, she suppresses her true motives as a member of the Sargon High Council and the possibility of fiduciary exploitations. She does not enjoy Sargon’s history of violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented philosopher, student of the occult, dancer and singer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. Very rarely in the life of a nation or a culture, a person appears who represents a true healer—from a psychological perspective—of divisions and fault lines, whether of race or gender or ethnicity or socioeconomic status, that occur naturally as the story of that nation or culture takes form. Such a healer must acknowledge the past shortcomings and injuries and challenges and victories inherent in the collective story, put it in context, and, by his or her own understanding of them and embodiment of them, make them part of a cohesive and good whole, so that the story is seen always to have had an internal axis around which it turned, a sense of ultimate integrity and a quality of manifest destiny. Background Daiochan was born into a lineage of nobility and as well as one of the most profound families known in the shinobi world, the Tokisada clan. As we know, the Tokisada clan are part of the Sargon High Council and as well as establishing control over Sargon's Underground Factories. Not much is known before her entrance into the organization of Sargon as far as her adult life is concerned but she must have been highly influential to members from her clan in order to head its future development. Innate Abilities Daiochan is noted to have mastered both Earth Release and Fire Release at a young age and by the time she entered her early twenties she had mastered Lava Release. Asu and Garyo both noted that Daiochan is one of the most profound members of combat in the Sargon hierarchy. Many have tried to best her in combat but fell short insight of her grace when using the elements of fire and earth. Using them in unison requires a unique mind set when using the unyielding nature of the stones and the creative forces of the flame. As being a self-proclaimed master of the Earth Release, Daiochan can sense various entities and their chakra levels as long as they are in contact with the Earth. Daiochan is also able to heal herself and is able to reconstruct herself from major injuries by using the Earth as a medium. As a somewhat overlooked ability of Daiochan, she is capable of absorbing Earth Release techniques and she can use them to heal as well making her quite the opponent to deal with while on land. Ninjutsu Earth Release As a member of Sargon’s High Council, Daiochan’s use of Earth Release is comparable to that of a Kage level shinobi. The process of mastering Earth Release for Daiochan was indeed a snail’s pace, but her current mastery as of now definitely makes up for it. With her skills in the Earth Release, Daiochan is able to use them without any process of hand seals or any other form of movement. Daiochan is capable of levitating large stones around her just by using a minimal amount of chakra and them launching them as projectiles. Her Earth Release: Sandwich Technique is possibly the most powerful seen in the series. She is able to create them without using hand seals and they are large enough to tower over Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands in her basic state. While using power from the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain, her Earth Release reaches a level that is on par with Ukyo Hara’s own Earth Release comparable to that of Nimrod. Daiochan also possess innate abilities that involve the Earth. She can literally manipulate the land around her to cause minor fissures and sinkholes in order to catch the opponent off guard. One of her favorite battle tactics is to cause the ground to change is physical state into that of Chakra Absorbing Quicksand and to then follow up with one of her Earth Release techniques in order to crush her opponents. Daiochan has also shown proficiency in the Jebel Aqra technique which is one of the most secretive Earth Release techniques and one of the most destructive ones seen thus far. As no stranger to mass destruction, Daiochan can use the Jebel Aqra technique to create a large land mass up to 1500 meters in diameter and she is then able to send it down crashing towards the earth below which is capable of surpassing the Tengai Shinsei technique in pure destructiveness. However, due to Jebel Aqra’s chakra and existential energy requirement, she is only able to use it while she is in her transformative state. When powered with the Pradāśa Seal, she is able to create a multitude of Earth Release ninjutsu just by her will alone. While in this state, as long as she is making contact with the land, she is unstoppable as she uses the land to heal herself instantaneously. Her Earth Release is in a new magnitude of power due to the access of the Astral Plane’s existential energy coupled with her own chakra. Her transformative state is able to open massive holes in the ground capable of swallowing the largest of nations and then closing it almost instantly crushing anything inside and if anything survives, she can use the Earth to absorb their chakra and natural energy. Under the Faustian Bargain, she can create massive earthquakes and she can constantly absorb natural energy as long as one of her body parts make contact with the ground. Fire Release Lava Release Intelligence Diplomacy Quotes Trivia *Daiochan Tokisada, is the only female member of the Sargon High Council. *Daiochan was primarily a genjutsu user prior to becoming the President of the Priory of Yin. *Daiochan has displayed complete immunity to the effects or Earth Release and Fire Release and even the effects of her own Lava Release. *Daiochan's wishes to have all subvert organizations to willfully join Sargon in order to prevent more unnecessary violence and to put Sargon as the preeminent force in the world. *Daiochan has never been married. *According to Daiochan's Databook' **Daiochan's favorite words are "Bereavement" and "Unity". **Daiochan's favorite foods are and or any food that involves the two, such as smoothies. **Her favorite hobbies are dancing, singing, studying esotericism and philosophy. Category:SahaTo Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sargon Category:Female Category:Females